


the echo of an echo

by puffy_pastry



Series: as the hourglass turns [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Failed Attempts at Humor, Female Jack, Gen, Past Tense, Ryan-centric, but also future tense, cow-skin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffy_pastry/pseuds/puffy_pastry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Let me just say this right now, get it out in the open and shit. I’m gonna be th- no, shut up Gavin. I’m gonna be the boss because I’m the oldest,” is what Geoff says when their little gang of misfits finally decide to band together and form an actual crew.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m gonna be the boss because I’m the oldest."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The thing is, he’s not…</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**i. sfârșitul toate capetele**  
There’s a cemetery in the wilderness of Los Santos. It’s a barren parcel of land with seven graves, protected from nature by a crudely built wall of stones.

Outside, the world has been reclaimed by nature and time, but in here, the vines haven’t crept in and the dust hasn’t settled. The granite gravestones are always clean and the names carved upon them haven’t eroded as the years go by.

Outside, buildings crumble and cities fall but in here, the gravestones still remain standing tall.

Outside, the wind howls and no one is around to remember anyone or anything. There is no one left to remember the world; the beginning nor the end. But in here, in the cemetery, empires rise and fall and the world keeps on turning because even though everything has faded and everyone has gone, a man still remains.

He remains, and he remembers.

   
**ii. intermission**  
The hourglass turns…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first AH fanfic
> 
> its not beta'd so if there's any mistakes please let me know
> 
> words (at least according to google translate)  
> sfârșitul toate capetele = the ending of all ends
> 
> that is all


	2. Chapter 2

**iii. genesis – acum**  
“Let me just say this right now, get it out in the open and shit. I’m gonna be th- no, shut up Gavin. I’m gonna be the boss because I’m the oldest.”

Those are the words that Geoff says when their little gang of misfits finally decide to band together and form an actual crew. Those are the words he says and everyone complies, because why not?

A borderline alcoholic who has somehow managed to make it this far in life with wounds that leave no scars and tattoos for the ones that do. A jaded man who thinks he’s bitter enough to know how the world is run but has yet to even catch a glimpse of the abyss. He’s just a boy.

There’s Jack, the only woman crazy enough to stand by Geoff without giving into the urge to kill him. No one really knows why she sank into the murky depths of Los Santos’ dark underbelly but she did and it’s too late to turn back. She’d apparently been an architect or something in the past but now she’s living it up as second-in-command by Geoff’s side.

There’s Michael, and if Geoff is just a boy then Michael and the others aren’t even babies yet. He’s someone with too much anger in his body and not enough people to unleash it upon. He thinks that that makes him tough – thinks that if he’s never lost a battle, with or without weapons, he’s a man. He’s not.

Ray is the opposite of Michael. Calm and a little weary of the world with a dull ache in his bones that makes him an almost-man in a not yet corporeal form. He’s the closest to understanding what life is really about but even he is light-years away from figuring it all out. And in the end, he never will.

There’s also Gavin. An indescribable phenomena of idiocy and craziness, spewing out whatever is on his mind in a British accent that conceals his moments of ingenuity. He’s clearly been blessed by whatever higher entity exists because he’s somehow still alive. It’s not just his choice of profession that make him a ticking time-bomb. The kid’s a walking disaster even without all the danger that surrounds him and will, without a doubt, go out in a blaze of stupid.

And then there’s Ryan…

“I’m gonna be the boss because I’m the oldest,” is what Geoff says.

The thing is, he’s not…

 

 **iv. începutul sfârșitului.**  
Long before anyone had thought to name the months and the days or number the years, back when living past thirty was regarded as a miracle and magic ran the world instead of science, lived a man. A King.

The kingdom of Aigroeg was great and powerful but she left nothing behind when she fell – no history to be discovered, no Gods or rituals or ceremonies, no stories. The tall towers of her magnificent castle had once reached towards the sun and held it between their spires as it rose and fell but they left no crumbling ruins waiting to be unearthed. Her people, proud and noble, left no living descendants to be found and traced back to her glory days.

Aigroeg fell, but she did not fade to obscurity like so many empires before her. She wasn’t wiped out by plagues and famines or brought down by the hands of her enemies. No, Aigroeg burned. Burned by the hands of her King.

A fire that ravaged her green, bountiful fields and left them as a smoking, barren wasteland. A fire that burned so hot that all the riches of her people – gold, silver, treasures beyond imagining – melted and then simply disintegrated in the heat. A fire that spread so quickly that no one had even the slightest chance to escape its flame. A fire so powerful that it kept burning for a hundred days and a hundred nights until it finally died out.

And when it did, when the flames were nothing but embers and the smoke finally cleared and the sun dared to cast its light upon the ruins of Aigroeg, her King stood up. He stood up with not so much as a burn on his body and he laughed.

If any of his loyal subjects had been alive to see him, they would have called him mad.

 

 **v. intermission**  
The hourglass turns…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more words (still according to google translate)  
> the beginning of the end = începutul sfârșitului  
> now = acum


	3. Chapter 3

**vi. behind the name, arc one - apoi**

“Are you a knight?” Edgar asked curiously.

He peered up at the man between the bars of the stable gate as he brushed down a horse’s mane. The stable-hand didn’t pause his ministrations upon hearing Edgar’s question. He remained oblivious as though he hadn’t heard Edgar at all but Edgar knew that he had.

“What’s your name?” he tried again, determined to succeed.

The man would always become silent, more so than he usually was, whenever someone questioned him about his past. But today was the day that he would talk. Edgar would make him.

“The maids say that you’re a knight,” Edgar told him while he tried to open the stable gate. It was an impossible task to accomplish with his small body and weak arms but he was never one to admit defeat.

“Do they?” the stable-hand asked, amusement clear in his deep voice.

“Yes,” Edgar replied as he decided it was a wise idea and nothing at all like admitting defeat when he stopped trying to open the gate and began climbing over it instead. “They always talk about you in the kitchens and I think Miss Eliza wants to marry you but she doesn’t even know your name!”

The stable-hand chose to remain silent. Edgar thought it was because he was shy and Miss Eliza was very pretty.

“She is…” his mother had agreed when he’d told her. “For a common maid.”

Miss Eliza was only fifteen. Edgar believed that by the time she reached her sixteenth name day, she would be the fairest lady across the lands. He wondered what the stable-hand thought.

“Miss Annabeth wants to marry you as well,” Edgar informed him with his nose scrunched in distaste as his mind conjured up the image of the maid.

Miss Annabeth was an old hag, even if she was only one year older than Miss Eliza. She never let Edgar dip his fingers into the cooking pots and never gave him any of the spoons to lick either.

“You’re going to fall,” the stable-hand said without even turning to glance at what Edgar was doing.

Edgar had one leg over the gate and was attempting to hoist his body up with his arms. He thoroughly and firmly disagreed with the stable-hand’s statement.

“No, I’m not,” he assured the man just as he managed to heave himself on top of the gate. “I’m t-”

Edgar fell with a yelp. The stable-hand caught him before his face could meet the hay-strewn floor. The brush clattered behind them and the horse reared back at the flurry of movements and sounds.

“Mother told me never to climb anything,” Edgar whispered conspiratorially as if he were sharing a secret with the stable-hand.

“Did she?” the stable-hand asked with a twinkle in his eyes. “Well I’m certain she had her reasons to do so.”

Edgar nodded and leaned forward to say: “She said it’s because I’m not a monkey.”

When he pulled back, he saw the smile the stable-hand was trying to hide. He helped Edgar back to his feet and adjusted the cow-skin over his shoulders so that it looked like a cape.

“I don’t think you are a monkey,” he agreed in a sage voice.

“I’m a cow!” Edgar exclaimed for he loved the peaceful, lazy animals dearly.

His exclamation startled the stable-hand but he did well to hide his surprise.

“Okay,” he said and it was Edgar’s turn to be surprised.

His mother and father would lash him whenever he said that. The maids would laugh cruelly, even Miss Eliza, and all the boys, especially Timothy, would taunt him even though he was the son of a lord. The stable-hand was the only one who had ever accepted his declaration, accepted him.

“Ryan,” Edgar spoke with a small smile on his face. The stable-hand raised an eyebrow, waiting for Edgar to elaborate further. Edgar hesitantly raised his hand up to pull a strand of hay out from the stable-hand’s hair and declared: “Your name is Ryan.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more word (still according to google translate)  
> apoi = then


End file.
